megamiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Basics
Gold income per second: Gold income per second is Total Strength/100 rounded down. If you have 100 strength you get 1 gold per second. if you have 190 strength you get 1.9 gold per second. If you have 199 strength you get 1.9 gold per second. Strength Strength is a skill required to acces new locations. Your strength is calculated by adding all Heroes that are not resting. Your gold income is also based on Strength. Each hero has its own base Strength. However a high base strength does not mean that a hero is better than others. See strategy for more information. Experience: Experience can be gained by being in a location. The higher the requirement the better the experience. Each hero has its own XP requirement. While it might show 5 for a few different champions, they can still have different XP scalings. For example Balder goes 5-13-25-43 while Tor goes 5-13-26-45-69. When going up a class your character keeps the old XP but will now use a different (higher) exponential formula. The exact XP formula used and actual Base experiences are unknown at the moment, If you know them please enlighten me. Strategy For heroes, the best way to find the best hero is to look at Strength/xp. The champion that has the most strength per XP is most worthwhile. For example: Frigg beats Tor. Frigg is at 203k strength at 4.7million EXP(Level 9) while Tor is at 178k strength(level 7) with the same EXP. Tor Reaches 204k STR at level 8, but level 8 take 8.6million EXP. You could have TWO Friggs at 203k strength in the time it took Tor to get to 204k. However lategame it can be completely different. For example using Gjallarhorn to give Frigg and Woden 95,000,000 XP results in a level 9 Woden with 422,013 strength and a level 14 Frigg with 317,027 strength. Wode\n needs 100 million total XP for next level while Frigg needs 129 million total XP. Making woden a better lategame choice. Once you are farming golden apples and getting trillions easy. The best hero is Embla. Doing an experiment giving each hero 250 billion xp. Put Embla at the top with 80,000,000 strength. Askr second spot with 38,000,000 strength. with higher classes having significantly less (wodan having 2,900,000 strength) Lategame strategy Finishing the last ragnarok is not hard to do on the first day. So what to do next? Go into the revived world location to gather golden apples and get as much gold as possible (the more heroes the more gold! Watch out you don't fry your computer). When you have gathered a lot of golden apples you can keep doubling your gold untill you get your desired amount. Then go into Hell and get a Gjallarhorn to turn all the gold into XP. This is the fastest leveling method lategame. If you want to contribute to the data for the game, please create new heroes, keep them at level one. Then use the gjallarhorn on them to get them all the exact same XP. Giving me the resulting data (XP, current level, current strength, XP required for next level etc) it would help me a lot. Cheating Cheating is accomplished using the JavaScript console of your web browser. This allows you to run any JavaScript code, allowing you to manipulate certain parts of the game. In Chome and Firefox, press F12 to open the console. Gold related: game.gold; // Shows your current amount of gold game.gold = 1000000; // Sets gold to 1,000,000 game.gold += 5000; // Adds 5000 gold to your current amount game.gold *= 10; // Multiplies current gold by 10 Item related: add_item("item_name"); // Add the specified item - see table below for the names of items Party member related You can add party members similar to how you add items. Adding a party member via the console does not spend any gold, so you won't get the summon animation. add_member("member_type"); More advanced examples Sort party members by ascending experience points every second This code will sort your party members by the amount of experience point they have. As the game adds experience points, the party members will be moved around until they all have the same amount of experience. var autosort = setInterval(function () { sort_member(2,1); console.log("Sorting party members...") }, 1000); And to stop sorting, use the following code: clearInterval(autosort); Add one of every party member (except Megami and her final form) for (var i = 1; i < 20; i++) { var num = String(i); if (i < 10) { num = String("0" + i); } add_member("type" + num); }